Ce qu'il veut que tu vois
by Cinzento
Summary: Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Luke se blesse et se rend donc à la clinique. Il s'en trouve bizarrement troublé et en proie à des pensées étranges.


**Première fois de ma vie que j'écris une histoire de ce genre alors soyez indulgents. (Je ne précise pas pour le moment pour ne pas spoiler...) Bien sûr les personnages de Harvest Moon ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>« Argh, ça fait mal ! »<p>

Un petit filet de sang coule le long de sa jambe, son genoux est à vif. _Encore une fois_. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il y a moins d'un heure qu'il est sorti de la clinique. Il soupire, ses oreilles vont une nouvelle fois subir les sermons du docteur. D'abord celui qui concerne la prudence, puis prendre soin de son corps, enfin de ne pas recommencer. Il soupire, sentant qu'il va encore être agacé au plus haut point. Au moins, le sentiment sera réciproque. Il se lève, commence à boiter en direction du centre ville. S'il connaît la plaie qui l'attend, quel est ce relent agréable qui embaume son esprit ?

Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait _forcément se blesser_.

La sonnette de la clinique qu'il a maintenant l'habitude d'entendre sonne. Il se prend à la chantonner en même temps que cette petite musique se déclenche. Son regard balaie la salle, tombe sur le docteur. D'une voix plus enjouée encore qu'à l'habitude, il annonce :

« Me r'vla ! »

L'homme au cheveux noirs, appuyé sur le comptoir, s'interrompt dans son rapport pour lui lancer un regard mi-assassin, mi-désespéré. Il le laisse boiter jusqu'à lui, se contentant de soupirer. Le blessé montre un sourire plein de dents pour cacher sa douleur, mais le médecin n'est pas dupe. C'est vrai que, maintenant, il a l'habitude les blessures de son patient sont souvent similaires.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

- Ahah, qui sait ? »

- Oui, _qui sait _?

« Il va falloir inventer une carte de fidélité spécialement pour toi.

- C'est trop d'honneur Jean !, s'amuse le bûcheron qui tente d'ignorer un certain émoi lorsque l'exclusivité est mentionnée. Je ne le mérite pas.

- Alors cesse de te blesser toutes les cinq minutes, d'accord ? Ou alors minimise les dégâts

- J'essayerais, peut-être. »

Un grognement sort d'entre les dents du médecin, Luke tire la langue avec un air moqueur. Cet homme l'amuse, ou même le fascine. Il admire son professionnalisme sans faille, le soin équitable qu'il donne à chacun de ses patients. Pourtant, alors qu'il respecte ces choses que lui ne possède pas, il songe un instant qu'il aimerait bénéficier d'un petit traitement de faveur. Il secoue vivement la tête, chassant ces pensées venues d'il ne sait où. Il se rend compte que le docteur est parti dans l'autre pièce, sûrement pour chercher du matériel. Seul dans la salle, l'homme au bandana balance ses jambes d'avant en arrière, assis sur la table d'examen. Vraiment, il se demande pourquoi il est monté dans cet arbre alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement les risques. Habituellement il se dirait « qui ne tente rien n'a rien », mais là l'issue était claire dès le départ. Sur le plan de travail, les restes de son précédent traitement. Aurait-il épuisé le médecin au point qu'il n'ait pas eu la force de ranger trois pansements ?

« Mais dis-moi, comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Le bûcheron émet un cri de surprise. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a pas vu l'homme s'approcher de lui avec son coton imbibé de désinfectant. Le silence professionnel, autre chose qu'il admire. Son cœur bat à toute allure.

« Et bien, serais-tu devenu une chochotte en une heure ?, demande Jean amusé.

- Tu m'as un peu surpris, c'est tout ! J'étais un peu ailleurs…, tente de se défendre tant bien que mal Luke. Et depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi ?

- Je sais, je suis trop sérieux, il soupire.

- Mais non ! »

Silence gêné dans la clinique après ce cri spontané. Le plus embarrassé des deux triture une de ses mèches rebelles avant de développer :

« Je veux dire… C'est une qualité pour un toubib, non ? »

Luke se met à rougir légèrement. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris, se demande s'il doit prendre la peine de chercher étant donné toutes les réactions étranges dont il est victime depuis quelques temps. C'est vrai, habituellement il aurait juste rigolé et peut-être raconté un sottise qui aurait fait soupirer le brun. Il commence à se sentir mal.

Il allait _forcément_ se blesser.

« Peut-être, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant d'être un médecin, je reste un humain. »

Bien qu'il soit déjà assis, le patient est sur les fesses. Il ne revient pas de la dernière déclaration du docteur. Une foultitude de questions s'entrechoquent dans sa tête l'une d'entre elle domine cependant : savoir s'il mentionne ce point auprès de tous ses patients. Là, maintenant, le bûcheron peut entrevoir une peine qui ronge l'homme se tenant en face de lui. Trop mal à l'aise pour prendre les choses au sérieux, il décide d'user du ton qu'il connaît le mieux :

« Serais-ce un appel au secours ?

- N'importe quoi ! »

Sur ces paroles prononcées rudement, il commence à désinfecter la plaie. Contrairement à l'habitude il ne prend pas de gants. Il est facile pour Luke de voir qu'il est passablement énervé. Il décide de le provoquer, pour voir.

« Où est passée ta délicatesse ? Ca pique !

- Chochotte. »

_Epic fail_, comme on dit. Ou pas complètement : un léger sourire est venu éclairer quelques instants le visage du professionnel. Coup de chaleur chez le bûcheron.

« Concentre-toi plus sur ce qu'il y a autour de toi. Tu éviteras des blessures bêtes… Et accessoirement quelques surprises. »

Le ton est toujours dur, mais retombe dans un professionnalisme qui ferait désormais vomir le patient. Il voudrait raconter, lui hurler son humanité, mais rien ne sort. L'ouverture est passée, il l'a ratée. Se mordant les lèvres et se traitant d'imbécile finit, il regarde son traitement se faire, pensant sa fin comme un moment fatidique. En effet, il devra s'en aller. Mais en quoi est-ce si dramatique ?

« Alors, comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te faire ça ?

- Classique, répond le blessé énervé à son tour. Je suis monté dans un cerisier pour en récupérer et la branche du haut s'est cassée. »

Jean s'arrête en plein milieu de son opération, fronce les sourcils et lui lance un nouveau regard noir. Luke en serait presque effrayé, n'ayant jamais vu, même lorsqu'il était bien plus gravement blessé, son médecin aussi en colère. Le brun frappe du poing la table à côté de lui et le réprimande sur un ton que personne ne devait lui connaître :

« Tout le monde sait que ces branches-là sont fragiles, abruti !

- Woh du calme !, s'affole l'agressé qui ne sait comment réagir.

- La chute aurait pu être mortelle ! »

L'homme au bandana se fige, évite de mentionner la taille du petit cerisier, se contente de rougir comme les fruits qu'il ne voulait même pas récupérer. De nouveaux, des centaines de questions se forment dans son cerveau surmené. Celle de l'exclusivité revenant sans relâche. Secrètement, il espère.

Parce qu'il _voulait_ se blesser.

« Calme-toi ! J'ai presque rien, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ! Aller, je m'en vais !

- Hors de question ! Si tu fais pas attention, ta jambe va lâcher. Tu bouges, je t'ampute des deux jambes ! »

Des menaces maintenant. Impossibles, certes, mais des menaces quand même. Luke ne sait toujours pas que penser et n'ose même plus bouger le petit doigt. Bien plus calmement que quelques secondes auparavant, Jean reprend son traitement. Le bûcheron attend patiemment qu'il ait terminé, rougissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que ses pensées s'organisent.

« Voilà, terminé. Fais attention à partir de maintenant, d'accord ?

- J'ai déjà dit peut-être, môssieur le docteur.

- Cesse d'être sot, il se tourne vers son plan de travail. Personne n'a envie de te voir ici. »

Un vent glacé passe sous les vêtements du blessé qui se sent soudainement dans une sorte d'état second. Difficilement, il se remet sur ses jambes, la soignée accuse une faiblesse. Ici, deux choix s'offrent à lui. Soit c'est un signe d'inquiétude lui indiquant qu'il doit faire attention à lui pour ne plus se blesser soit il ne le supporte vraiment plus. Bien que la première option soit la plus plausible, la faible probabilité de la seconde lui fait venir des larmes qu'il retient difficilement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

Il a fait _exprès _de se blesser.

« Ne force pas sur ta jambe. A bientôt. »

Nouvelle bouffée de chaleur, long soupir de soulagement. Tout de suite, il pourrait lui sauter au cou tellement il se sent heureux. Deux mots, deux tout petits mots pour renverser toute une situation.

« Depuis quand un médecin souhaite à ses patients de les revoir bientôt ? En plus-

- Je ne parle pas en médecin. »

Pas de réponse, Luke s'est précipité en dehors de la clinique. Jean ne va sûrement pas aimer, sa jambe non plus.

OOO

Achevant sa jambe blessée tout juste soignée, le bûcheron se précipite vers la plage pour hurler une série de sons incompréhensibles. De grosses larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Finalement il ne tient plus debout et s'effondre à genoux sur le sable. Quelques grains pénètrent sous le pansement, risquant de lui provoquer une infection. Nouvelle excuse pour se rendre à la clinique. Mais il risque d'énerver le médecin, ou même d'énerver Jean.

« Et puis pourquoi je pleure ? Je sais même pas si je suis content ou triste ! C'est quoi ce bordel avec moi ?

- Euh… Hum… »

Nouveau petit cri de surprise qui lui provoque un pincement de cœur. Candice se tient à côté de lui, la main agrippée à sa jupe. Sûrement est-elle là depuis le début, mais il ne la remarque que maintenant. Il s'en frapperait la tête avec le manche d'une hache. Enfin elle, elle pourra certainement répondre à quelques-unes de ses questions, il lui semble qu'elle traîne souvent à la clinique.

« Tu l'as déjà vu en pétard Jean ? Il fait flipper. »

Il saute du coq à l'âne, la prend de court, mais n'a aucune envie de s'étendre sur sa précédente réplique. De toute manière, il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

« Oh… Hum… Jamais, non.

- Sérieux ? Même quand il arrive un mec qui s'est blessé gravement dans un truc stupide et irrationnel ?

- Un jour… Un jour Owen s'est pris une ruade… Il voulait imp-impressionner Kathy je crois. Il aurait pu se détruire les poumons, il s'est pris les sabots dans la torse… T-tout le monde lui a fait des reproches… M-même moi, mais le docteur n'a rien dit…

- Et Jean, il a dit quelque chose ? »

Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux interrogateurs, doit certainement le prendre pour un fou ou un imbécile. Tant pis, il a certaines réponses. Il se relève, la salue en mentionnant qu'il va voir « Jean ». Son genoux le fait souffrir atrocement, mais il y a plus grave. D'abord il doit guérir une certaine maladie.

OOO

Nouvelle entrée en trombe dans la clinique. Plus bruyant que jamais, le bûcheron s'est presque effondré sur la porte, marquant ainsi le décès de sa jambe. Le voilà donc pendu à la poignée, tentant d'atteindre la plante pour un nouvel appuis, cherchant frénétiquement le médecin du regard. Ce dernier affiche un air mi-blasé, mi-désespéré tandis qu'il s'interrompt dans le rangement de son matériel. Le blessé ne sait que dire, se contente de sourire bêtement. Sa belle assurance s'est déjà envolée.

« C'est une blague ?, le ton est déjà énervé.

- Euh… Bah…, Luke bafouille. »

Ridicule à souhaits, il panique, s'accroche maladroitement à l'arbuste au coin de la pièce, arrache tout, tombe lamentablement par terre. Sérieusement, il se demande ce qu'il est revenu faire ici. Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête, il ne trouve plus un seul point lumineux au milieu de tout ce bazar. Le docteur s'avance, agacé, les mains sur les hanches et se penche au dessus de lui. Il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Donc, c'est quoi encore ?

- Je suis malade !, s'écrie soudainement le bûcheron, un sourire venant mystérieusement éclairer son visage. »

Sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre, il lui empoigne le bras, se redresse brusquement et embrasse Jean dans un geste qui ressemble plus à un coup de boule qu'à un baiser. De sa main libre, l'homme au sol agrippe la tête de l'autre pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Il se passe des secondes, peut-être des minutes avant que Luke ne retrouve ses esprits. Pris de stupeur, il se dit être devenu complètement fou, craint déjà les représailles, tente de se convaincre de s'extraire de cet échange, mais il ne le veut pas. Il ne le peut pas.

S'il recule, la pression ne fait que s'accentuer, s'il avance il sent une résistance et pas parce que sa main s'appuie toujours sur le crâne du médecin. Juste posée, plus aucune force ne lui parvient. Le tout est consacré au maintient de sa tête.

Jean ne prononce pas un mot, n'oppose aucune résistance. Au contraire, il empêche le bûcheron de s'extirper de cette entrave. Lorsque Luke s'en rend compte, il s'arrête de respirer, sent une intense chaleur envahir sa poitrine. Tout devient clair dans sa tête, il ferme les yeux. Lorsque cette nouvelle expérience se termine, tous deux sont à terre. L'un appuyé sur les coudes, l'autre sur les genoux. Ils se regardent. Le blessé ouvre la bouche en premier, mais ne sait pas ce qui va en sortir :

« Hu… Euh… Bah…

- Donc, de quoi souffres-tu ? »

Son regard noir est aussi sérieux qu'à l'habitude, pourtant quelque chose a changé et l'autre le voit bien. Rassuré, il laisse son sourire imbécile reprendre le dessus, laisse échapper quelques rires mélangeant le nerveux et le soulagé. Il finit par s'exclamer avec la spontanéité qui lui sied si bien :

« Oh, un truc incurable ! Je suis amoureux de mon médecin ! »

Maintenant il pose ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme afin de se relever. Tous deux se retrouvent debout, le bûcheron fermement accroché au torse de son aimé, ne pouvant plus tenir sur sa jambe. Bizarrement, malgré sa conscience professionnelle habituelle, le docteur n'y prête pas attention, reste concentré sur le visage au lieu du pansement en train de se défaire. Le silence ne convient pas à Luke qui grimace :

« Hey ! Tu pourrais dire un truc quand même ! »

Pour faire taire de futures revendications et jérémiades ainsi qu'un monologue, l'accusé l'embrasse à nouveau. Ensuite seulement il ouvre la bouche pour faire son diagnostique, mais se trouve coupé dans son élan par ce bruyant patient.

« Woh non ! Pas mon médecin, non ! Jean ! C'est Jean que j'aime ! »

Le désigné passe lentement sa main sur son front, dans un signe de désespoir total orné d'un sourire. Il hoche la tête sur le côté, soupire de nombreuses fois avant de se reprendre plusieurs reprises pour finalement dire :

« Toi alors… Laisse-moi le temps de parler si tu veux que je réponde. Andouille.

- Et toi cesse de me traiter d'idiot.

- J'ai dit andouille, son sourire s'agrandit. »

- Il se met plus à l'aise pour soutenir son précieux patient, redevient totalement sérieux, ajuste ses lunettes et annonce d'un ton sévère :

« Il va te falloir un suivit très sérieux, les visites à domicile seront nombreuses. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te lâche en cours de route, c'est une maladie très sérieuse, la plus sérieuse qui soit, pour toi et pour moi. De plus-

- Et un traitement hors clinique c'est possible ?, il le coupe dans son élan avec un air des plus niais. Je préfère avoir affaire à l'homme qu'au médecin, franchement. Je t'emmènerais couper du bois, je te montrerais toutes mes techniques spéciales ! Ca va être énorme !

- … Si tu veux.

- Hé, j'aurais cru que tu refuserais, s'étonne le bûcheron.

- Ha ha ! »

Luke fait un câlin à son chéri avant d'annoncer à contrecœur qu'il doit retourner au travail, sinon son père risque de lui passer un savon le soir. Le médecin lui dépose un baiser sur le front en continuant de le couver du regard.

« Et pas besoin de te blesser pour revenir, hein. »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils se souviennent de l'état de sa jambe, que le médecin tend le bras pour le rattraper tandis que l'inconscient s'en va en courant vers la porte de la clinique en hurlant :

« Je t'aiiiiiiimeuh ! »

La surprise fait oublier à Jean ce qu'il avait à dire, le laissant en suspend dans son geste. Comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de la situation, de ses propres sentients, il rougit. Ceci jusqu'à ce que Luke se casse royalement la figure parce que sa jambe n'est plus apte à le maintenir depuis un moment. Une nouvelle fois, le docteur vient se placer au dessus de lui.

« T'es pas parti toi…

- Faut croire que tu vas devoir me supporter toute la journée mon chéri !, le bûcheron chantonne.

- Andouille. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Donc pour préciser mon introduction, je n'ai jamais écrit des histoires comprenant une déclaration ou un baiser à l'intérieur donc je ne suis pas sûre de moi du tout. Mon premier vrai petit "récit d'amour", si on peut le qualifier de la sorte. En fait je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi... Mais il faut un début à tout, donc voilà c'est lancé. J'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré mon manque d'expérience dans le domaine. Tous conseils pour m'améliorer sont les bienvenus. (A bras ouverts même ! xD)<strong>


End file.
